How far would you go?
by Challos
Summary: Oneshot where Velvet tries to get with Neptune, but has to get through Weiss. Slightly dark and also slightly OOC.


**A/N: Thanks you guys for coming to this fic! This gets kind of dark, so if you don't like that sort of thing, I recommend you stop now. Thank you.**

"Man these ears are long!" Cardin told Velvet as he pulled on her ears. His teammates joined in on the bullying of the bunny girl, jeering at her and cheering Cardin on while he pulled at her ears near the point of ripping them off. This went on for several minutes before Neptune showed up. They backed up slightly, waiting to see his actions.

"Hey Velvet." He flashed his white teeth at her, causing her to blush. "Are these guys giving you any trouble?"

"N-no." She said quietly, massaging her ears.

"Alright then, you guys want any help?" Neptune asked Team CRDL. They were slightly taken aback, and then nodded.

"W-what? I mean no, please don't." She said, moving back slowly towards the outside wall of the cafeteria.

"I've always wanted to see what was under that uniform… guess I'll see it today." Cardin said menacingly before Neptune hit him around side the head with his weapon, knocking him out cold and shocking the rest of his team.

"Go! Take him and leave you douchebags!" Neptune told them forcefully, threatening them with his trident like weapon. They picked up Cardin and dragged him away with speed. Neptune put down his trident as Velvet stood there, unsure of what had just occurred.

"Are you okay?" Neptune asked her concerned.

She responded with an unsure, "Yes, I'm, fine," and Neptune walked over to her carefully to make sure that she was really okay. She had a few bruises on her face from when they were toying with her and Neptune touched them, making the bunny girl recoil slightly.

"I-it's just that when most people touch me, t-they try to hurt me. Sorry" She said as Neptune put down her hand.

"I just don't know why people would ever want to hurt a Faunus, especially one as pretty as you." Neptune said, downcast. Velvet blushed, and looked to the ground for advice on what to do next.

"T-thank you for that." She looked up, nervous as a rabbit.

"It's fine, any time that those guys bother you, tell me and I'll take care of it." He regained his confidence and flashed another smile. Velvet turned slightly red, smiling herself.

"Well, see you around." Neptune told her, saluting and walking away.

"A-actually…" Velvet looked even more nervous as Neptune turned around. "I saw you a few weeks ago, a-and I couldn't stop thinking about you a-and…" she stopped talking completely. Neptune was not nearly as oblivious as someone say, like Jaune and picked up on it.

"Velvet, you do know I'm with Weiss right?" He said, feeling bad for the girl.

"Y-yes… But…" She hit the ground, falling to her knees and crying quietly.

"Look, I'm not going to cheat on Weiss, I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder, and bringing her up to a standing position. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away tears, leaving her eyes puffy as Neptune walked away.

That's when Velvet knew that she would have to get Weiss to break up in order to have Neptune be hers.

She waited several days for an opportunity, watching Weiss' every move during classes, when she was walking around campus, during meals, and even outside of Beacon. Velvet already knew that Weiss was emotionally unstable, she just had to nudge her a little in the right direction. Something small that could escalate into the eventual breakup would be fine, but it would have to befrom Weiss, and have almost no connection to her.

Velvet knew from her stalking that Neptune had several sisters back at Mistral, and all it would take was a little photo editing and an unregistered Scroll. For several days after acquiring the necessary material, all she did was observe the pair, waiting for when they would eventually have a bad spot in the relationship.

The photo was edited to make it look like Neptune was cheating on Weiss with several other girls. Velvet didn't even really have to edit it all that much, just the background that he was in. The background was changed to that of a strip club from a nice family photo, to make it seem out of context, like he was going out with other girls.

She waited in the bushes as they were arguing over something tedious, like how Neptune was flirting with other girls, when he was really in general just a nice guy. The big eared girl saw her chance and quickly opened up the Scroll, and sent the photo anonymously as Weiss stalked away, annoyed with her boyfriend.

Weiss' Scroll beeped as she walked away; she didn't even bother checking it she was so angry. Velvet saw Neptune shuffle back to his guest dorm and returned to her own dorm room, knowing full well the effect of the picture would have. She slept soundly that night, knowing that they would break up.

Weiss wasn't at breakfast like usual, and had been missing according to her team when Velvet asked them. They all looked downcast at their missing member, even JNPR was as well, Nora didn't crack any jokes during the breakfast showing just how concerned they were.

Immediately after classes that day, team RWBY and JNPR searched for Weiss in the forest along with two squads of Vale's Search team. For several hours they couldn't find her.

That was at least, before they found her dead at the bottom of a cliff. It was never officially announced over the PA, or in an assembly, but it was all over the Dustnet and spreading by word of mouth like the plague.

Velvet realized the magnitude of what she had done. _I never wanted her to commit suicide, I just wanted to be with Neptune. I just sent that picture of him with his sisters and made it look like he was dating other women, he never did it._ Velvet dwelled on her actions for several days, rationalizing her actions.

_How was I supposed to know that she would kill herself? It's not my fault that she couldn't handle a picture that wasn't even real. Right? _The rest of her team started to become concerned for Velvet, and Yatsuhashi eventually confronted her after she started to become isolated. All she would do was sleep, and wonder why she did it, all day, every waking moment. Yatsuhasi confronted her a week after the event.

"Hey Velvet, are you okay? You've been… distant ever since Weiss…" He trailed off as he tried to talk to her in their dorm room. Velvet worked up the courage to get and face him, smiling.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just really sad about Weiss." She said, lying.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed, saying seriously, "If there's anything you need to tell me, I'm always here for you." She started to cry from the thought that she had killed Weiss. Yatsuhasi hugged her, comforting her slightly. This went on for a minute as he patted her back, trying to make her feel better.

"I know it's hard, but you need to get over Weiss. She may have been your friend, but that's no reason to lie in bed all day and miss classes. Do you think she would have wanted that for you?" He told Velvet, pulling away and looking her in the eye.

"N-no?" she said unsure.

"Then come on, we're about to go have lunch with Sun and Neptune, it'll take your mind off of her." He said, pulling her up to follow. She nodded and followed him to the cafeteria.

Lunch was in high spirits as everyone tried to take their minds of the death of the heiress. Neptune had already seemed to get mostly over the death of his girlfriend, but looked saddened nonetheless. After lunch, everyone except Neptune and Velvet had left, leaving them alone.

It was awkward between them, since they were both emotionally distraught after the event.

"N-Neptune, I'm sorry about Weiss' death. I know she was especially close to you." She told Neptune, apologizing.

He waved it off, saying, "It's not your fault Velvet, it's probably mine. The night before she- we had an argument and she looked angry. I didn't know she was angry enough to do that though." Neptune told Velvet, blaming himself for the death.

"It's not your fault, she chose to do it and her alone. I don't think what you did warranted that anyway." Velvet said firmly, trying to rationalize both of their problems.

"Yeah, I mean I was just trying to be nice and help her wi-." He stopped.

"How did you know what I did?" He asked, on the verge of realizing her secret.

The brown haired girl started to stutter, "U-u-uh, because…"

"Were you stalking us?" He asked her angrily.

"YES OKAY?! I KILLED WEISS. I SENT HER A PICTURE THAT MADE IT LOOK LIKE YOU WERE CHEATING ON HER, OKAY? I just… I just wanted to be with you." She started off yelling, and her yell tampered off into a whisper, tears rolling down her eyes.

"You're… the one that made her do that? Just so you could be with me?" Neptune asked quietly. Velvet nodded slightly.

"You were willing to do that just so you could go out with me?" He asked, putting a hand on his chest and raising an eyebrow. She nodded yet again.

"Do you, still you know… want to go out with me?" Neptune asked Velvet quietly. She looked shocked.

"You're… willing to go out with me, even though I caused her to die?" Neptune looked thoughtful.

"Yes, because it shows your willingness. It was her fault that she jumped off that cliff. She could've just as easily not have and asked me. That's her fault not hers." He pulled a shocked Velvet into his chest.

"O-okay." She said nervously. She was not expecting this outcome. "W-what now?"

**A/N: And that's it! Thanks for reading, I know it was slightly OOC, but Mongoose requested a VelvetXNeptune fic, so I felt like adding a twist to it.**

**The idea for the photo was actually from the show Reaper, but that's about it in terms of 'inspiration'.**

**Please leave a review, to let me know how to improve. Leave a favorite or a follow so I can now that I'm doing something right.**

**Thanks to /u/-Falcyon- for editing and everything else he has done.**


End file.
